100 Themes Challenge
by Courtney-Helena Greene
Summary: I've decided to take a crack at it :) I'm using Variation 1 by the 100 Themes group on DeviantArt. Just some random drabble and pairings. Each chapter is only 100 words. Check my profile for pairings, I'm using a whole bunch. I hope you like it! Rated T just in case.
1. THEME 1: INTRODUCTION

THEME 1

INTRODUCTION

I've decided to take up the 100 Themes challenge. Each chapter is 100 words, and there will be 100 chapters. I've chosen to do this as a Harvest Moon Fanfiction, just because I can so easily switch characters, locations, etc. I'm really excited, and I hope you'll follow me through. If you're interested in taking up the challenge, see Deviantart's page. They have other variations, but I just chose the first one. It's kind of hard to fill up a story with 100 words… I never realized. Enjoy the stories.


	2. THEME 2: LOVE

THEME 2

LOVE

Her brown hair was fanned out behind her, contrasting yet complimenting the creamy white pillow beneath her.

His hair was silver, and reflected the golden hue of her lamp. His violet eyes pierced her, and she let a smile escape her lips.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." She replied, her eyes sparkling.

They could've laid there for hours, staring. They didn't notice the cold, only the warmth they felt on their bare bodies from under Chelsea's quilted blanket.

Perhaps one day they'd admit it.

But for now, they wouldn't say 'love.'


	3. THEME 3: LIGHT

THEME 3

LIGHT

Lillian's hand stretched and stroked the vibrant red petals of a rose. She sat up, and when she saw him, her cheeks were as red as the rose.

He was tending to his garden, shirtless. The sun made the muscles in his back more pronounced and his dripping sweat glisten. She basked in the glow of the summer afternoon's light on his golden hair, watching his muscles flex and ripple as he pulled weeds. She covered her eyes, suddenly aware of her staring.

When she removed her hands, her Adonis was standing over her.

"Hello."


	4. THEME 4: DARK

THEME 4

DARK

It was dark when I awoke. My hoe was at my left, my hammer at my right. I ran a hand through my ponytail. It was tangled and matted, and there was a warm, sticky, wet fluid I feared may be blood.

_My_ blood.

I scrambled to my feet, exhaustion and fatigue weighing me down like a ton of bricks. I clutched the straps of my backpack and stumbled, tripping over camouflaged ore. I pulled an herb from my backpack and practically inhaled it, enjoying the energy that followed.

Finally, the moon's light had found me.


	5. THEME 5: SEEKING SOLACE

THEME 5

SEEKING SOLACE

She sat at the corner of the bar, pushing hair out of her face. She downed the beer, then nodded at Duke.

"Another."

She sat in the bar, thinking about Rick. Why'd he have to care so much about _her_? Karen rolled her eyes as she remembered him ogling Clair. She would bet her last dollar he'd drop everything for _Clair._

In actuality, that wouldn't be where her last dollar went.

It went to the next beer and the one after.

Yet unsurprisingly, there was no solace at the bottom of a bottle.


	6. THEME 6: BREAK AWAY

THEME 6

BREAK AWAY

The silver-haired boy clutched his ears, willing them to _stop working._ He stifled sobs as he heard to screams. He wanted so desperately to jump out of his nook and be a hero.

He caught his breath as he heard footsteps approach.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

They stopped and the tablecloth lifted, revealing the boy's eyes.

Violet gazed into violet, both bloodshot; one of them from silent tears, the other one from god knows what.

As his tiny wrist was harshly yanked, he made a vow.

That's when Vaughn broke away from the world.


	7. THEME 7: HEAVEN

THEME 7

HEAVEN

White smoke swirled around her, hiding the secrets that lay ahead. Regardless, she held her head high and continued to slap her feet against the cool marble floor and move ahead.

"Bow to your king." A voice rang, slicing the air.

"Oh, Ignis," She smiled maliciously, "I would never bow to _you._"

The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk, and his red hair burned brighter. He gazed at her, and she felt the flames in his eyes licking over her features.

But the world outside wasn't heaven until he held her in his arms.


	8. THEME 8: INNOCENCE

THEME 8

INNOCENCE

She lied down in front of her dog, eager to see the critter. When she knitted her eyebrows together, wondering what she should do with the dog, the canine did the same.

She relaxed her face then yawned. The puppy did the same.

A copydog. This could be fun.

She made a stupid face, the dog's face was even more stupid. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out, then the pair of them smiled.

They rolled on their backs and gazed at the sky. "You know, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	9. THEME 9: DRIVE

THEME 9

DRIVE

She ran a hand through her pale brown hair, her chapped pink lips parting in preparation for another swig of the brown liquid that lay at the bottom of the bottle in her hand. She winced at its strength, then left the hood to slide into the smooth leather seat of her 1970 Chevelle.

The engine purred to life at the twist of a key, and when she stepped on the pedal all her cares were gone. She zipped down the road, not caring when it ended.

She should've, though. Walls hit hard at 180 mph.


	10. THEME 10: BREATHE AGAIN

THEME 10

BREATHE AGAIN

"Clear!" A voice resonated off the stark white walls.

Electricity crackled. Her body arched at the jolt.

"Dammit." He hissed, throwing the defibrillator down. He threw his head mirror, too, gripping her hand. He rubbed it, trying to warm it up, to pretend there was some sign of life. "Don't go, baby.." He squeezed his eyes shut.

A gasp ripped through her body. She sat up and looked around the room, her hair lashing wildly around her.

He sat up, meeting her eyes. "Baby? Can you breathe?"

She just smiled, then pressed her lips to his.


End file.
